


The v3 cast go trick-or-treating

by Tsumugeee



Series: Family of Shit [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Rantaro was pissed and put out his cigar on the narutard (Himiko).Wow this just crack at this point
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Tojo Kirumi, Nagito Komaeda/Yonaga Angie
Series: Family of Shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706083
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	The v3 cast go trick-or-treating

Everyone went to gather at Kaito's house for Halloween, and Saihara after 4 weeks of therapy was ready to go back to Kaito's house form some dumb reason, even though every time he went there shit started and Komaeda screws things up.

Rantaro was dressed up as a fag, Tsumugi was a anime character nobody gave two shits about, Gonta was a stink bug, Ouma a devil, Kaito's an astronomer (no not a astronaut a fucking accountant type clothing), Kaede was a piano, Miu was a slut (and always will be), Saihara was sherlock, Angie was Jesus, and Himiko was naruto.

Kiibo stared at all the children in sluty outfits and shook his head. He was guarding the door with his life to see who went in. He let his kids in first (Ouma, Kaito, and Angie) then he let in Saihara, Kaede, and Tsumugi.

As the good children were let in the rest were waiting outside

"Why can't you let me in for gods sake, your my brother!" Miu yelled

"Well," Kiibo started, "Your outfits are not appropriate."

"Why you no let gonta in" Asked Gonta

"Because you look gay, Gonta" Kiibo reassured

Rantaro was pissed and put out his cigar on the narutard (Himiko).

Himiko screeched and threatened to use her maaaagic on him

"Fine do it" Rantaro teased

Himiko squated and made a constipated face until Komaeda came by, offended by her behavior, he beat the shit out of her.

"Komaeda what are you doing here" Kiibo said, shocked

"See the FAM" Komaeda said

"So basically make out with Angie" Kiibo sighed

"Of course, unless..." Komaeda said, his eyes wide

"The fuckkkkkkkkkk" Kaito said, who was watching all along

"Ah yes, hello son" 

"Why is eveyone outside?" Kaito asked

"They all are wearing sluty outfits." Kiibo explained

"Just let everybody but Gonta and the narutard in." Kaito said

"Fine" and as Kiibo said that they stampeded in

The narutard tried to naruto run into the building but Gonta restrained her because he's a "gEntleMan"

Everybody was having fun at the party until Kaito announced they should go trick or treating now

Kiu spilled wine all over Saihara, twice. Saihara was crying now and Celestia and Maki came in 

Maki went to Kaito and Celestia made out with Kokichi and Saihara cried

Suddenly, Komaede, Angie, Maki, Kaito, Kokichi and Celestia had a SIXSOME in the SHowEr...

Himiko naruto ran into the house and tried into the bathroom but interrupted the occupants

"Fine you can join" Kaito sighed and they made it a seven some

Tsumugi was so inspired by this she joined in and Rantaro rapped, but joined in while doing this

Now all that was left were the adults and Gonta, Kaede and Saihara

"They said the shower was "full"" Kaede sighed, it was 5:00 pm now

Everyone came out of the shower and were happy ant decided to go trick or treating

They went down the block and somebody wouldn't give them candy

Komaeda was SO mad and beat the shit out of him and went in his house,home

a, Angie and Maki trailed behind him

"Look for candy" He said and they checked the house

"What is sugaa free?" Angie asked

"Aoh shit" Komaeda said realizing this guy can't eat sugar

They ran out of the house and went home

Himiko was there reading https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/7uhngp/what_are_your_criticisms_for_himiko_yumenondrv3/ and crying so hard even though she fucking deserves it

Tenko then emerged from the ground and told her to die, you narutard

Himiko was confused and thought Tenko said mustard and she fucking ate a mustard packet up her nose

The end I'm bored

  


  



End file.
